


Blue

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 世间万物都是忧郁的蓝色，是他的牛仔裤、布满伤痕的手以及让他堕落的药。
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is blue  
> His pills, his hands, his jeans  
> And now I'm covered in the colors  
> Pulled apart at the seams
> 
> —— Colors by Halsey

窗外又是一轮皎洁的明月。

她端着盛有柠檬鸡尾酒的塑料杯在角落的窗台前站立，目光所投放之处却并不是随着音乐翩翩起舞的人群。

稀松的线条，过于单调平常的视角，毫无背景着重点的格局以及淡薄而又缺乏层次感的颜料，她敢说这些颜料的来源是著名却已然过时的雌黄和孔雀石——

那副悬挂在钢琴台上方的画作实在是太平庸了。

或许应该说，是那幅画拉低了丹布洛奇家整体装潢的艺术感。

毕竟丹布洛奇家的房子可是上西区这条街上最夺目一个的呀。

这大概就是她选择放下画笔而改做画廊代理人的原因之一吧，她能洞悉画布上的细节及其整体的艺术价值。

“乐佩？你有在听我说话么？”

回过神来，近在咫尺的是埃莉诺女士的脸庞。

“说真的母亲，你那些话平时教育教育我就够了，干嘛要把乐佩也拉进来？”

“你们两个确实到了适婚的年纪，就没有什么合适的人选么？”

梅丽达挽住自己的胳膊，她满脸的小情绪使乐佩回想起了她们先前正在讨论的话题。

“我想，我们可能都还要再等一阵子吧。”

乐佩冲梅丽达微笑着，随即看向了她不远处的褐色身影，“不过梅丽达可能不会等多久了。”

对方望向梅丽达的视线在对上乐佩的微笑后便略显匆忙地被收回了。

丹布洛奇家的派对总是正好停止在午夜。

乐佩听梅丽达说，在她当晚临走前为埃莉诺女士分析了那幅画的艺术价值后的第二天，那幅画便被扔进了丹布洛奇家的杂货室。

其实她说谎了，当然不是对那幅画的艺术价值说谎了，而是她做画廊代理人的缘由。

她爱艺术，从她房间内的颜料收藏和她从小便随身带着的艺术鉴赏手册来讲，这一点是毋庸置疑的。

如果说艺术是她心之所向，那么油画便是她年少时的一见钟情。

尽管现今情愫还在，她却许久没有碰过画笔了。

因为她从未确定过，它们是否爱过自己。

所以当她见到那个站在阳台间叼着烟的银发男人时，她索性只想把她所爱过的一切抛之脑后。

在最开始的时候，她只是听门卫将他称为神秘的304号先生。

他总是一大早便离开公寓，坐进计程车中，等到午夜时才会乘坐另一辆计程车回到公寓门口。

然后总是在他回来后没过几分钟，门卫先生能抬头看见他出现在三楼阳台间上。

就这样，乐佩断断续续看见过这位神秘的304号先生几次。

“你也想来点么？楼下的小姐。”

也正因如此，那天当住在二楼的她好奇地探出头望向这位总是站在阳台上的男人时，他出乎意料地朝她晃了晃酒瓶。

银发的男人拿起自己的酒瓶，熟练地顺着消防梯爬到她身处的阳台上。

“看来，你不怀疑我会是什么可疑分子。”

在看到她的泰然自若后，站稳脚跟的他将酒瓶递了过来。

“你看起来并不像是可疑分子，况且整个街区的人都知道…”她接过了这瓶有些冰凉的威士忌，眼角轻拂过那藏于他袖口之下深深浅浅的划痕，“我父亲是枪支收藏者。”

在看到对方的微怔后，乐佩毫不遮掩自己脸上挂起的笑容。

尽管他们后来也总断断续续地在不同的夜晚并肩站立在同一个阳台间上谈天说地，唯独这个特别夜晚被留存在了她脑海最深处的记忆宫殿之中。

“你好像是三楼阳台的常客。”她朝身旁的人眨眨眼，只得到他的轻笑作为回应：“我只是日光的忠实拥护者罢了。”

他将手伸向布满繁星的夜空，“因为阳光总让我觉得自己还是能感知到温暖的...所以我想做那个伸手迎接晨曦的人。”仿佛在找寻着什么，他停留在这片广阔而不着边际的夜空之中的手在对比之下显得无比渺小。

“说起来…”他将自己的手收回，“我从阳台上看见过你很多次，不知道该怎么称呼呢？”她转过身去，面带微笑说道：“乐佩。”

“你可以叫我弗罗斯特。”

他手中的打火机摩擦出了点点火光，也同时点亮了嘴边叼着的香烟。

“弗罗斯特…”

她轻声呢喃着，“就像冰霜？”

朦胧月光映衬着他轮廓分明的半边脸庞，“对，就像冰霜。”

他吐出那一缕缕白色的烟雾与他的银白发丝互相交映。

在他转过头与她对视的那一瞬间，透过空气中香烟和酒精的味道，乐佩清楚地捕捉到了对方眼中的那抹深蓝。

“你最喜欢哪种颜色？”

没有挪开注视着对方的眼神，他回答的声音中也透露着自己的毫不犹豫：“蓝。”

是啊，蓝色。

就像当时他那包含着不知何种情绪的眼睛一样。

在他吻住她时，他的眼睛中也依然溢满了蓝色。

他给她的吻，仿佛天青石研磨而成的蓝，将她的世界带往那她心驰神往的文艺复兴

他嘴角的笑，是那片比海洋还要辽阔的蓝，在月光照耀下静谧无比却又始终无法隐藏住的狂野

他手中的烟，是经历了火山爆发的末日，而依然如凤凰般在灰烬中重生的庞贝蓝

他吃下的药，是帝国王朝陷落之时，天地万物沉溺于消亡与阴郁的埃及蓝

一切的一切，那让她找寻多年，如今在她心中镌刻下无法抹去的印记的蓝

在她脑海中充斥着这抹蓝而拾起画笔的同时，她才更加清晰地看到了那隐匿于自己内心深处几近疯狂的欲望。

她心之所向的并不是艺术，而是艺术和美好事物完全破碎，在碎片与绝望纠缠不清之时所带来的万物咆哮…

一切皆归于混沌。

这便是她最终的追求。

当梅丽达赶到时，他们刚刚破门而入至她的房间。

她不是没有听乐佩提起过那个男人。

她还记得，在她话语描述下的他，一切听起来都是那么朦胧，虚幻而又带着她主观臆想的美好。

她当然怀疑过自己的这个好朋友是不是生了什么艺术家特有的幻想病，毕竟没有人会相信她所描述的这样神秘，奇怪而又拥有莫名吸引力的男人真的存在。

直到上周，她听门卫先生提到乐佩的邻居，那原本该是圣安德鲁斯医院常驻患者的一位叫杰克·弗罗斯特的住户，在他的公寓内平静地合上了双眼。

然后乐佩就把自己锁在了房间内，直到刚才这房门才被大家合力打开。

透过从那紧闭窗帘旁的几丝微弱光亮，梅丽达看到了这仿佛被洗劫过的房间。

没有一处是完整的，也没有一处是有秩序的，完全不像她所认识的乐佩·科洛纳的风格，这房间内的一切都混乱不堪。

在梅丽达冲进去抱住她几乎是跪倒在地上的好友时，除了她所看到的那些几乎布满了她全身的蓝色颜料，她脸上挂着的泪痕以及那些无力的轻笑，她听到的尽是对方在她耳边呢喃着的话语。

“万物皆是快乐的蓝，万物皆是希望的蓝。”

她抬头看向乐佩身后那副立在房间正中央的画作——

画面中呈现的尽是布满了繁星的夜空，还有那月下叼着烟，伸手触摸着繁星与晨曦交界线的银发男人。

他的发色，他吐出的烟圈以及他破碎的梦

万物皆是快乐的蓝

万物皆是希望的蓝

万物皆是忧郁的蓝

万物皆是那个夜晚，他眼中充斥着的那抹蓝


End file.
